cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Knights
Damien Knights is a Human male Jedi Knight. He is from the planet Corellia. Damien is one of the most skilled in the Order. His story has been an advenure of him born on Corellia & going into the Jedi Order Life on Correlia Damien is a Corellian. His life was to go down in the City, looking for scraps for tools, building materials, and food. His life was very hard because it would it would take days to go down the mountain since there were at high elevations with also very little people there. He lived there for about 6 years and he started going down the mountain by the age of 4. But one day, a Master from the Jedi Order had come to a diplomatic mission. The Master was Plo Koon, he found Damien and knew he was Force sensitive. He and Knight went to the mountain looking for permission to go to the temple, they accepted knowing he would have a better life. Later that day he said his good byes to his friends and family then left. Jedi Training This time in his life was long and hard, facing trials not many have seen before. Even though it was only 3 years in his life, he has face 4 Sith, about 500 Mercenaries, and 1 Sith lord. It does sound interesting but for Damien, it was way difficult. Everyday Damien would face a challenge from his Masters, other Padawans, or real life situations. At his first mission he went to Hoth and was in love with the environment. The snow, tempature, and look of the area, since he lived in the mountains. But he would search for resources like crystals to help improve sabers. While search, a scout looks off and sees something, something large but blurry. With his back to it all you hear is screams and blood splattered on the ground. Confusion on Damien's face and on his Master's, then BAM! A Wampa appears and with shock on his face he attacks the Wampa head on. With the fight short, the Wampa has cuts all around the torso with a fatal blow in the head. Plo Koon returns and is surprised to see what the left overs are. Damien is concerned but also excited with joy with his first kill. Plo Koon now sees what his potential is. Becoming a Jedi Knight The moment has come, it was the day Knight is a true member of the order. Plo Koon was most excited to see one of his most accomplished students go to Jedi hood so quick. Both Damien and Master Plo Koon go to the Council both extremely nervous but also sad since they had a special relationship by being Master and the Padawan for a few years. All gets dark and lights appear being lightsabers with all in the council pround looks. There is not much detail on what happen forward but it is well known he is picked as a Sentinel / Counsular Jedi since he has mastered both sides. Meeting with Mandalorians Damien is out on his own as a Knight doing a mission to protect Shipping's from Ryloth. All was good, but a frigate, unknown to the Republic at that time came and attack the shipyards. Explosions all around, ships sinking down below into the vast space. Damien had to act fast before they would destroy the imports. He blasted at their guns, destroying a few but still was not enough. Damien acted fast and went straight for the frigate, going through the hanger and almost destroying his entire ship. Damien ran through, noticing the marks on the ship seeing they were centuries old, and Mandalorian. Mandalorians came with the right armor, markings, and weapons. All fired but missing but Damien was ahead slicing through there stomachs and throats. Finally through waves of Mandalorians, Damien gets to the bridge to see a Commander with Trophies all around. All ready for a fight he leaves quick in an escape pod an on a terminal, Self destruct. Knight tries to deactivate it but with not enough time he sprints to the hanger and into his ship. He leaves with a swift escape before of it's explosion. With the shipyards saved and the imports safe, Damien is awarded Knight Honor and known for courage and knowledge. Meeting his Ancestors Damien has almost completed to the rank of Master but before he can rank up, he has a mission to Illum to collect crystals for new Padawans. While landing on a planet there was a blizzard and that was extremely dangerous for this season. He rushes to a cave to stay safe for the time being. He was going to sleep to waste time but he sees a light in the distance. Being always curious he walks over and sees that he is in an ancient temple that was both Jedi and Sith. Then a ghost appears showing distinct resemblance of Damien. Records say it was his old ancestor and warns him for the future. But then another ghost appears, also being an ancestor. Both during the Old Republic times and both achieved greatness on their sides. The other Knight's warned for his future with great force that he may die if he turns. Even though one was a Sith and wanted all Jedi dead, she wanted her past known too all that lives in the Order. The Jedi only wants to warn him but he goes inside Damien to give him power. The Sith ghost does the same, being both a side of Dark and Light for Damien. Damien goes back to the temple not completeing his mission and the Jedi Order worried. The council questions and Damien tells what he experienced. The ghost appear surprising them and also worrying of Damien. They order for him to not rank to Master and sends him with no missions for the next year. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Damien can demonstrate tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he can keep up a quick and rapid assault which forces most opponents on the defense, as he leaves no openings in his attacks. *'Enhanced Agility': While normally laid-back, Damien is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, attacking his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. *'Enhanced Strength': Damien has considerable physical conditioning. He can effortlessly stopped a punch from a giant man with a single hand. He is also able to lift object that are heavier than him * Enhanced Durability: Damien has received considerable physical training from his days in the Jedi Order, and is well-conditioned for battle. He can take large amounts of punishment. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Damien is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. *'Force-Sensitivity':' '''Damien at an early age discovered his force ability. During his life, he would learn teachings of the force and master them. As he got older, he proven himself that he was a strong force user. He also had the Potential to Master every single Force Technique. He can also block an enemies's Lightsaber attack with his bare hands without injuring himself. *'Master Duelist':' Damien is a skillful duelist & Is Highly Masterful with his Twin Sabers. He possesses flawless precision, and uses his speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. During his lightsaber training with Plo Koon, Damien learned Form V: Shien / Djem So and mastered it incredibly. Later he chose to learn Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad & Form X: Jar'Kai. Damien mastered both forms before Plo Koon's death. *'''Enhanced Endurance: Damien is a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from running Damien is still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening. * Master Strategist & Tactician: Damien is a very insightful and cunning man. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. Damien has an undeniable talent for thinking things through well in advance, making decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and seemingly perceiving any situation at hand. He is a crafty tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. In battle, he regularly uses cunning and deception to catch his opponents off-guard. He is a very analytical man, quickly seeing through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. 'Equipments' *''' Kol'stwinJedilightsabers.jpg|Damien's Lightsabers Potocal TC-14.jpg|TC-14 Defender-class light corvette.jpg|Hero's Defender Lightsaber':' Like Jedi, Sith, or the Royal Knight Family , Damien uses Lightsabers in combat. He carries twin Lightsabers which are blue colored blades. Damien is a skilled duelist He mostly likes Lightsabers to be easy to take apart and meditate quietly while building His lightsaber over again and again. *'''Gadgets:'' Damien sometimes carry gadgets sometimes such as smokebombs, knock-out gas, grappling hooks, and trackers during combat. Gadgets seem useful to him but some people will never know when he'll use it. *'TC-16'': Is a Silver Protocol Droid who serves as Damien's Translator & ship butler *'Hero's Defender: Years after the destruction of the Jedi Order and Temple, Damien Kept his star ship. Personality Damien does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured opponent so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat his opponent when they're at full strength. He also repays the debt's of allies who help him, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. 'Appearance' Damien is a tall, muscular man with a black Fauxhawk'' hairstyle and' blue eyes. His skin '''color is Light to Dark. Damien's Attire Consits of Hondo's Jacket & Sith Inquisitor Gloves & Boots. Category:Biography Lifetime Member Human Category:Lifetime Members Category:Gender Male Category:Male Category:Males Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Jedi General Category:General Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Force Sensitive Category:Skilled Saber Duelist Category:Male Characters